One Day
by jazzysbear435
Summary: Bella was trapped in an abusive life.When she finds that she has nowhere to go,a certain Cullen helps her through her problems.


One Day

Bella's P.O.V

It has been 6 months since Edward left.5 months since Billy Black died.

And 5 months since the alcohol and abuse started.

Just then,I heard footsteps on the stairs. Oh,no.

I looked over at my alarm clock. It was 8:16.

I must have slept in.

My bedroom door burst open revealing Charlie standing in the door way.

''You worthless piece of shit. Did you think that you could just stay home?Huh?Answer me!''Charlie stomped over to the side of my bed and grabbed a handful of my hair.

''I am done with you!Pack your bags and go!''He screamed in my ear.

Charlie dragged me off the bed,still pulling on my hair.I collapsed on the floor.

After kicking me in my stomach and slapping me,he left to the bedroom door.

''I am going to work. If I come back and you are still here,I will kill you!Do you hear me?!''he yelled.

I nodded my head weakly. He left the room and as soon as I hear the car pull out,I stood up.I had to grasp the window ledge for support. As soon as I steadied myself, I managed to stagger to the dresser.

As fast as I could,which wasn't that fast,I stuffed random clothes in my duffel bag.

The bag felt as if it weighed a thousand pounds. It was the same weight that has been on my shoulders these past months. The pain took impact on my now fragile,weak, shoulder. Like one sudden move and they would snap like twigs.

Swinging the duffel bag over my shoulders,I trudged my way down the stairs,through the living room,and out the door. Shoving the bag of clothes in the truck,I used the remainder of my strength to climb into the driver's seat.

Right now,all I really knew was that I was homeless and I had nowhere to go.I folded my arms across the steering wheel and leaned my head against them.

Where would I go?And how would I get there?I sat there in silence as all these questions popped into my head at one time.

I don't know how,or what drove me to do it,but one minute I was crying into my sleeve,and the next,I was driving down the drive way.

I knew that if Charlie caught me at the house,he actually would kill me.

I shivered as I thought about that.

Ever since he started drinking,I would have never been trapped in this terrible, abusive, life.

My life has been nothing but a horrifying nightmare. One of which I cannot escape.

A new thought dawned in my mind.I was done. Finished with that life.

I was just worried about which one would follow right afterwards.

A new shiver trembled down my spine.

I didn't pay attention to wear I was going. I was somewhere surrounded by trees.

Just a bunch of trees. Once again,I leaned forward and planted my head on the steering wheel.

A sharp pain coursed in my stomach as I thought of what could happen to me now.

I was 18,a legal adult. So that meant no more guardians That was one good thing.I guess.

But now I was all alone with no idea of how to live on my own.

I guess I did have a job at Newton's. But that won't get me a home,money for bills and food.

I was just barely aware of the driver's door opening. Suddenly,I found myself being picked up with a panicked voice in the background.

It took a couple minutes,but soon I was able to make out the voice.

''Bella?Bella,can you hear me?Oh,Bella please. Please,Bella!Bella,answer me.I'm begging you.''

I knew that voice. It was an all too familiar voice that rang through my ears.

''Jasper?Jas…Jasper?Is th..tha…that y..you?''I managed to stutter out.I could literally feel the relief that came off of him.

''Oh,thank God. You're okay. What happened?Who did this to you?Bella,you need to cooperate with me.I need to know who in their right minds would ever hurt you,''He pleaded.

I can't believe it. He was actually here. Was anyone else here?And why would he care about me.

I am worthless,just like Charlie said.I forgot that Jasper could feel everything I felt because he shot me a 'Don't-you-dare-say-that'look.

''Bella,stop hating yourself. This is not your fault. None of this is your fault. It is that bastard who did this to you. Now tell me who did this to you. And I meant now. No stalling,''He said,authority clear in his voice.

I noticed just then that it had been raining outside and my clothes were all wet.I also noticed that I was now inside and sitting in Jasper's lap on the couch.

It was like our minds worked in unison. Jasper seemed to notice my clothes at the same time.

Damn empath.

''Hold your answer,''He said quickly as he whisked me away still in his arms.

When he set me down,my knees gave out and I collapsed to the floor.

Alarmed,Jasper caught me swiftly,right before my head was about to hit the hard tile flooring.

''I am so sorry,Bella.I should have known in your condition that you would be a little weak,''he apologized.

Saying 'a little' would be an underestimation.I was practically a barely-walking twig,just waiting to snap.

Condition?Is that how one would describe it?Condition?I must look bad. Hell,I must look hideous with all my scars and bruises.I probably looked like a monster to him with his super senses and all that glorious stuff.

I felt Jasper's cold hands on my waist,sliding my shirt off. He then slipped my sweat pants off along with my socks and shoes.

I heard water running in the tub. Jasper walked over to me and with caution,he picked me up.

He slowly walked over to the bathtub,and very carefully,he lowered me down.

I liked the way his strong hands felt around me.I wasn't ready to let go.

Suddenly,I started panicking as he was removing his hands from me.

''Shhh, shhh. It's alright, Bella. Everything will be okay.I'm here,''He quietly whispered in my ear.

I then noticed that I was half naked.I blushed and he lowered his head,slightly embarrassed himself.

Once again,damn empath.

''I'm… sorry. It is just that you were shivering and I-''I silenced him with my finger.

''There is no need to apologize.'' And I kind of liked it.

His left eyebrow raised up as his lips turned up into a smirk. Uh, oh. Did I really just say that out loud?

Oh, shit. He must think I am crazy.

''What did you say?''He asked,though I could tell he already knew.

At first I hesitated but then I thought that he heard me anyway so what harm could it do.

I knew the answer to that. It could do a whole lot of harm. He might hate me forever.

I just stared into his gorgeous golden eyes. They were impossibly mesmerizing.

_Mind out of the gutter,Bella,mind out of the gutter,_I thought to myself.

I know that these feelings are just silly. For one thing,he has Alice. Secondly,it is probably just the same with every vampire. Thirdly,he would _never _think of me like that.

''Hello?Earth to Bella!''Jasper called,waving his strong hand in front of my face._Shut the hell up,Bella._

I sighed and said,''I..uh..said that..I…umm…that I liked it.''I said,muttering the last three words.

''Come again?''Okay now he was just teasing me.

I stuck out my tongue like a little,immature,child.

''I..um…''I sighed,''I like it.''I finished clearly.I shocked at how strong it was.I felt my face get hot under my skin as blood rushed to my head.

I heard Jasper take in a sharp breath.

Remembering my 18th birthday,I quickly hid my face. It really didn't do too much good.

He put a finger under my chin,forcing me to look into his beautiful-_Stop!_.I stopped myself mid-thought.

''It is just a little hard to adjust. But I swear I am fine and in control.''He told me.I nodded.

He gently lifted me out of the tub. With me in one arm and a towel in the other,he dried me off.

He set me on my feet but I didn't trust my feet so I made sure I kept my hand on his muscular shoulder.

I noticed how tall he was. He easily towered over me. Damn it.I shouldn't be feeling this way. He is Edward's brother!

Jasper wrapped the towel around me and pulled me into a hug.

''Alright. Now tell me.''He demanded. Even though he didn't make it all too clear,I knew what he meant.

''Ch…Ch..''I trailed off. He placed his hands on either side of my shoulders and shook me slightly.

''Come on, Bella. You have to tell me!''He urged. His grip got so tight that it started to hurt. He noticed the change in my emotions and he dropped his hands.

''I'm sorry.I am just mad. But I'm not mad at you!Can you please tell me?''He begged me softly.

I nodded before saying,''It was…Charlie.''

I could see the anger on his face. Yep,just like I thought. He was pissed.

''That bastard. How can he do this!Excuse me Bella.''He yelled.

He rushed out the bathroom door and I swore that I heard some trees being knocked down.

When he came back in 20 seconds later,he was cooled down. Just a little bit.

''I apologize. Do you want to talk?''He offered.

I nodded and he lead me to the couch.

Why the hell did I drive here?I didn't even realize we were here.

Once we got on the couch,I decided to break the silence.

''So is the rest of the family back?Is…is he back?''I asked,still not ready to say his name.

'' No It's just me.I came back a month ago.''He told me.

Well,I guess that could be a good thing. Then a thought occurred to me.

''Uh,Jasper?''I asked.

''Yes?''

''Where's Alice?''I regretted the words as soon as they left my mouth. The words seemed to cause him pain. Okay….now I just felt bad.

'''Don't feel guilty, Bella. When we left,she told me how ashamed of me she is. She said that I tried to 'eat' her BFF. So I came back here.''He responded.

That little pixie. If I ever became a vampire,she better hope to God that she doesn't cross paths with me.I will show her. Jasper loved her.I can't believe her. She had a chance of happiness and she blew it.

''I am so mad at her!''I yelled. He sent out a calming wave as he pulled me into another hug.

Then I realized what those weird feelings were. It wasn't lust. It was love.A love for a big brother. A hot big brother.

I loved Jasper.

''Jasper?I love you. You may be the best big brother ever.''I said as I tightened the hug around him.

Jasper gave me a quick kiss on my forehead and started to rock me back and forth.

''I love you,too,Bella.I love you.''he whispered into my ear. We continued to sit there for a couple minutes.

There was something that I needed to ask.

''I'm homeless,now.''I said. Fury clouded up his face again.''And now I have nowhere to go. Could I possibly stay with you?You know,until I can get settled?''I asked.I lowered my head.I was afraid to hear his answer. What if he said no?What if he won't let me?

The room was in complete silence and I started to worry.

I took my chances and looked up at his face. His expression was just about beaming with joy. It was practically glowing with happiness.

''Of course!Bella,I would be more than happy to have you live with me!''he said.

Then I felt the weight that had been on my shoulders for months being lifted off.

Relief flooded through me.I wrapped my arms back around him tightly.

After a few mintutes,I might as well have been asleep. Though I was in my own personal heaven.

I could feel Jasper's hands trail down to my knees and he lifted me up. Cradling me to his chest,he carried me to his bedroom and laid me down on the sheets. He pulled the comforter over me and crawled on the other side of me.

''Sleep,now,Bella.I will be here when you wake up.I promise.''He assured me.

I feel asleep fast thanks to his gift.I drifted off into a deep sleep.


End file.
